


Прогулка к морю

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Poetry, Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Раньше Лаки от скандалов неспортивно трясся в ванной.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Прогулка к морю

Утро нынче не из тихих, и хозяйская берлога содрогается от крика, спозаранку, с десяти. Обзывательств самых разных знает Кейти очень много. Безответственный придурок — это ласково почти. От безумных децибелов грандиозного скандала разлетелись с крыши галки и дрожит в окне стекло. Лаки голову пытался подпихнуть под одеяло — вроде, стало чуть потише, но не очень помогло. Голосок у Кейти сильный, так что все соседи знают (если были вдруг не в курсе), кто тут сволочь и дурак. Под подобной канонадой не всегда и выживают. Клинт, небось, сто раз оглох бы, только он глухой и так. 

Раньше Лаки от скандалов неспортивно трясся в ванной. Но теперь программу действий заучить успел всерьез. Очень скоро Кейти выйдет, волоча два чемодана, и объявит, хлюпнув носом: собирайся, глупый пес!  
Провожать их Клинт не станет: будет с каменною мордой делать вид, что не расстроен и ни капельки не зол. Кейти тоже: ни слезинки, расставаться надо гордо. Но на зеркале помадой все ж напишет «Ты козел!».

И приемник шепелявый старый блюз затянет глухо, за оградкой автострады заблестит морская гладь. Кейти будет отрешенно Лаки теребить за ухо. Лаки будет гулким лаем встречных чаек провожать. Там вдали над океаном солнце красное садится. Как любимый мячик Лаки — тихо катится за край. Та, что Клинта все ругала — не корми собаку пиццей! — с ним поделится бигмаком и еще картошкой-фрай.  
Просидев в обнимку с Лаки три часа на дальнем пляже, бормоча под нос сердито то «скотина», то «урод», «Абсолютно безнадежен!» — обреченно Кейти скажет. Поднимаясь, отряхнется — и обратно повернет. 

Там, в гостиной, затихает, если можно верить звуку. Клинт молчит, как будто нынче он вдобавок и немой.  
Поводок приносит Лаки, чтобы сунуть Кейти в руку. Чем скорей сейчас уедем, тем скорей потом домой.


End file.
